Boys over flower
by jennifer100
Summary: Kurama and Souji are having a hard time, being in a school with the F4 guys...Find out who are the F4 guys will be...Just read this story...Peacemaker and   Yu Yu Hakusho character are together
1. Chapter 1

Written: Jennifer100

Beta: Anna Jaganshi

Disclaimed: I do not own any of peacemaker and Yu Yu Hakusho

**This is my new story…I hope everyone enjoy…Thank you Anna Jaganshi for your help…You always do a awesome job…I know say I want be doing no more Yaoi, but I miss it…This is not rate M**

Souji Okita was riding his bike to Shinhwa High School, one of the richer high schools. Souji was delivering food to a boy that looked just like him. His name was Kichisaburo. Souji got off his bike, looking up at the roof of the school, seeing Kichisaburo about to jump. Souji, locking up his bike in a hurry, ran to the roof top where Kichisaburo was. Everyone was laughing and taking pictures with their phones and telling him to jump.

"I'll giving you what you want," Kichisaburo said, looking down.

"Wait! I have your food Mr. Kichisaburo!" Souji yelled, coming out from the door. Kichisaburo looked at him.

"I'm not going to need it, now."

"Why not? It's really good," Souji said, smiling.

"Have you heard of F4?" Kichisaburo asked him.

"Who are they?" Souji asked, blinking.

"They are people who don't care about human life."

"They don't care about human life? They should care! I'll make them care," Souji said, a determined look on his face.

"You look just like me, but you sure do have a good heart. Now my time is up," Kichisaburo said, looking at Souji. Kichisaburo was about to jump, but Souji grabbed him just in time before he could jump to his death.

* * *

><p>Souji was now in the newspaper and on TV. The media was coming to his job to take pictures and asking him all kinds of questions. Souji's boss shut the door on them. "Hey, Souji, you're poplar now, just because you save someone's life," Shinpichi said, laughing.<p>

"I didn't know this would happen to me," Souji said, cleaning up the table. He sighed.

"Things will start changing for you now," the redhead said, reading his newspaper at the table.

"How do you know, Kurama?" Souji exclaimed, blinking at him.

"I just have this feeling," Kurama replied, still reading the newspaper.

"Kurama, you go to Shinhwa. Why do you come here and eat?" Souji asked, sitting down next to him.

"This is a good place to take a break and spend time with my friend," Kurama said, putting his newspaper down.

"You're so nice Kurama. Do you want something to eat?" Souji asked, smiling at him.

"No, I have to go home now and see about my mother. She might need my help," he said, smiling his thanks for the offer.

"Thanks for coming by Kurama!" Souji bowed.

"There's no need for that Souji. You know I always come and see you!" Kurama said, patting his shoulder and then stepping out the door.

"He acts so normal. He never mentions anything about the school or about F4..." Shinpachi mused.

"Who is F4?" Souji asked, smiling.

"You never heard of F4? They are the hotter guys in Shinhwa!" Shinpachi declared, smirking.

"Oh, are they really? I would like to meet them and see," Souji said, giggling.

* * *

><p>It was night time; Souji was heading home on his bike. When he got home, there were reporters waiting for him at his door. "What is going on here?" Souji proclaimed, pushing back the media and trying to get to his door.<p>

"It's super boy!" A reporter suddenly yelled out.

"We want to ask you some questions!" a female photographer said, taking pictures.

"Go away," Souji said, quickly opening the door and going inside. When souji was inside his small apartment, he saw a man with long black hair in a ponytail. He was, for some reason, holding his pig. He looked like he was going to a funeral. "How did you get in here?" Souji asked, looking surprised at him.

"I opened the door and let myself in."

"What do you want?" Souji said, running to grab his sword.

"My name is Hajime Saito. I was sent here by Mukuro."

"Mukuro, she is the richest woman in Japan. What does she want with me?" Souji asked, putting his sword back warily.

"She wants you to enter Shinhwa."

"Wow, this is some good news," Souji said, looking down.

"You don't seem excited about it," Saito said, taking a sip from a cup of tea.

"I am happy, this school will help me in life. I accept."

"Good, you will start tomorrow," Saito said, putting the cup and the pig down and heading for the door.

"Thank you Mr. Hajime!" Saito nod his head, leaving. Souji close the door behind him. "Shinhwa would be good for me. But I don't have their uniform to wear," Souji fretted, looking at his pig.

"Buki, Buki." Saizo was looking at him.

"What is it, Saizo?"

"Buki, Buki!" Saizo squealed, running to the couch. Souji follow him. When Souji got to the couch, he saw a uniform lying on top of it. Saizo jumped on the couch by the uniform.

"I guess I have a uniform after all!" Souji said, laughing.

* * *

><p>The next day, Souji was riding his bike to school. There were a lot of fancy cars parked at the school. The students' parents were dropping them off. Some of them were laughing at Souji because he was riding a bike to school. "That's a cheap-looking bike, ha-ha," one guy said, laughing.<p>

"Is that a girl or a boy? She has on a guy uniform, ha-ha," a young woman said, laughing too.

Souji locked up his bike and walked up to the building, looking for his class. Souji was in the back yard trying to figure out where to go, when he saw a guy with long brown hair, wearing a yukata, practicing with a wooden sword. Souji was looking at him, blushing. The guy knew he was looking and stopped, turning to face him.

"What do you want?" the guy said, looking at him.

"I was looking for my class," Souji said, smiling.

"Idiot, does it look like a class would be here?" he retorted, walking away from him. Souji just looked after him.

Kurama entered the school building. " I'm just in time for class. I don't want to have to see those jerks," Kurama sighed, looking around. He spotted Souji walking in the building, still looking for his class.

"This is a big school. How will I be able to find my class?" Souji asked himself. Suddenly there was screaming in the hallway, and everyone was running to the first door. Souji and Kurama followed the crowd surrounding the first door, four guys came in through the door. Each one of them was extremely good looking. Souji was looking at them, blushing. " They must have been the F4 guys.

The F4 guys stopped and turned to a guy. "Is there something wrong? The guy said, looking nervous.

"I'll give you three seconds," the guy with the long brown hair warned, looking at him coldly.

"What do u mean?" he asked, sounding scared.

"Hiei, hand me your sword."

"Hn, just don't spill blood on my clothes," the one called Hiei said, handing him the sword. The brown haired guy taking the sword put the sword against the nervous boy's neck.

"This will be your last warning, next time I won't be so nice," The brown haired boy warned, cutting the guy in the chest a little. The F4 students left everyone and went to their class. The  
>poor guy that was bullied was bleeding a little and crying. Some students helped the guy to the nurse's office.<p>

"Those F4 guy are jerks," Kurama proclaimed, looking annoyed.

"Kurama, good morning," a voice suddenly said. A tall young man with long black hair walked up to him.

"It's you again Karasu! What do you want?" Kurama asked, looking coldly at him.

"You know what I want Kurama," Karasu said, smirking.

"Kurama, is that you?" Souji yelled, running up to him.

"Souji, what are you doing here?" Kurama asked, surprised and momentarily forgetting Karasu.

"I go to this school now," Souji said, chuckling.

"Kurama who's your pretty friend?" Karasu asked from behind Souji, touching his hair.

"Stay away from me," Souji ordered, backing away from him.

"Karasu, leave my friend alone," Kurama demanded, getting in front of Souji.

"I will leave you for now," Karasu said, leaving them. Kurama watched him head upstairs.

"Souji are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

"No I'm fine, Kurama. Who was he?" Souji asked curiously.

"He's just a guy that goes to this school. Come on, let me help you find your class." Souji nodded to him and followed Kurama to look for his class.

* * *

><p>It was night time; Kurama was spending the night over at Souji's small, one room apartment. "I brought my laptop over so you can learn about the F4 guys. And I can help you with your homework," Kurama said, seating himself at the table and looking at the laptop.<p>

"Kurama, I'm sorry I don't have a big place. You sleep on the futon and I'll sleep on the couch," Souji told him, feeling bad about his small living space.

"Souji you know I don't care about that. I'm the one imposing. Come over here and look at this," Kurama said, brushing off the offer. Souji nodded to him, sitting down next to him and looking at the laptop as well. "These are the F4 guys. You saw today. This guy with the long black spiked hair is Susumu Yamazaki. He is a spy. People pay him big to spy on people. And the other one with the black short hair is Yusuke Urameshi. He is a detective, his boss Koenma tells him what to do. And this guy is Hiei Jaganshi, with the spiky black hair with white star in it. He is a loan shark. He takes people's money what they owe him. And last but not least is Hijikata Toshizo, with the long brown hair. He owns the company and the school Shinhwa. He is the richer than all of them," Kurama finished, pointing to each F4 boy in turn and explaining them to Souji.

"They're all so good looking," Souji said in awe, blushing.

"They're good looking, but not actually good. Now let's get started with our homework," Kurama said, closing the laptop.

* * *

><p>It was the next day; Kurama was on the rooftop, looking at the sky. "F4 guys are like coach roaches. I wish they were not here," Kurama said.<p>

"You really think that? You should watch what you say," Hijikata warned him, coming up behind the bricks. Kurama narrowed his eyes at him.

"Am I supposed to be scared, Hijikata?" Kurama asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

"I won't answer that," Hijikata said, leaving out the door.

It was lunch time, and Kurama and Souji were eating together. "Kurama, thank you for letting me share your food," Souji said, smiling.

" Souji, you know I will always help you out. My mother cooks a lot any way," Kurama said, eating his food.

"Kurama's still ignoring me... You two are just so beautiful," a voice suddenly said behind them. Both boys turned to see Karasu looming over them.

"Go away Karasu," Kurama ordered, not looking at him.

"You heard my friend. If you don't listen I will kill you myself," Souji said, looking at him with cold eyes.

"You have some fierce eyes, just like Kurama," Karasu replied, laughing and leaving. Suddenly there was screaming, and everyone was running to the F4 guys.

"Not them again," Kurama said, eating his food with Souji.

* * *

><p>School was over. Souji was at his job working. "Souji, how is everything go with your new school," Shinpachi asked.<p>

"He-he-he, it's not too bad. Kurama is there to help me. And those guys, F4, Kurama doesn't like  
>them, that's why he never mentioned them," Souji said, handing Shinpachi empty dishes.<p>

"Are you glad you have Kurama there with you?"

"Yes, I'm very glad. Kurama is the only one that helps me, when my parents and sister died from the sickness they had," Souji said, looking down.

"You have a real good friend Souji," Shinpach said. Souji smile at that. Soon after work was over. Souji went home to his one room apartment.

"Saizo, I'm home!" Saizo ran up to him, jumping in his arms. "Saizo you must be hungry. Let's see what we have to eat here," Souji said, going to the small ice box. "There's nothing in the ice box Saizo. I'm sorry."

"Buki, buki."

"I'm sorry again," Souji said, but then suddenly started coughing, hitting the floor and coughing up blood.

"Buki, Buki!" Saizo squealed, looking at him with worry.

"Don't worry Saizo. I'll be fine, just have to rest," Souji said, voice rasping. He got up and went to bed.

* * *

><p>It was the next day. Kurama and Souji were coming in the school building. " Souji, is everything all right?" Kurama asked, looking at him worriedly.<p>

"Everything is fine Kurama." Souji smiled at him.

"Are you sure, Souji? You don't look good. I brought some medicine for you. I made this with my plants," Kurama replied, taking the medicine out of his bag.

"Thank you, Kurama. I'm glad I have a demon for a friend," Souji said, taking the medicine.

"It's my pleasure. Now let's head to class."

There was screaming in the hall way, people were running to the first door. "It's F4!" A girl screamed out. Souji and Kurama followed the crowd. The F4 guys came in, and as they did, a girl was standing in front of them. Hijikata looked at her with narrowed eyes. She was holding a cake out to him. "Hijikata, I made you a cake. Please accept my heart," the girl said, giving him the cake. Hijikata took the cake and threw it in her face. The girl had cake all over her and she was hurt.

"What a loser. Our Hijikata doesn't eat any one cake, ha-ha-ha," a girl said, laughing. The F4 guys left the crowd. As they were walking, Souji and Kurama were in front of them. "What do you want now," Hijikata said, looking at them annoyed.

"That was very mean of you to throw that cake in that girl's face," Souji said, looking at him seriously.

"Stay out of our way girls, if you don't want to be killed," Hiei warned.

"Hiei, you don't want to kill these two hotties," Yusuke said, putting his arm around Hiei's neck. Hiei looked at his friend with an annoyed look.  
>"We are not girls, thank you very much," Kurama said.<p>

"I don't care what you two are. Is that all you have to say?" Hijikata said, looking at them.

Souji had his head down. "That is all," Kurama said, looking at him.

* * *

><p>Souji made his way to the dojo room. He was practicing with his sword. Kurama came in<br>the dojo. "Souji, I brought you something to drink," Kurama called to him.

"Kurama, thank you again!" Souji said, stopping at what he was doing. Kurama gave Souji his can of tea.

"Souji, did the F4 guys hurt your feelings?"

"Just a little, I like one of them," Souji said, smiling.

"I think I already know who you like. Let's go outside and talk about it.

"Alright, let's buy candy too," Souji said, chuckling.

"Candy it is," Kurama laughed with him. Souji and Kurama went outside the the school. Souji was eating his candy happily. He was walking and not paying attention, and ended up bumping into Hiei. "Souji!" Kurama called out his name. Hiei looked at him and then pushed him off of him, making Souji fall to the ground. Kurama got in front of Hiei and gave him a cold stare.

"It's the girly looking boy again," Hiei said, smirking.

Souji was getting back up with cold eyes. "Souji, let me deal with this," Kurama ordered.

"Your friend, I should kill him for coming at me," Hiei said, looking at Souji.

"I won't hesitate to kill you first," Kurama warned, giving him a glare fit to kill.

"You're just a human," Hiei scoffed, unsheathing his sword and placing it at Kurama's neck.

"Am I supposed to be scared of a sword?" Kurama smirked, releasing his own weapons, his plants. The F4 guys were surprise. The plant wrapped around Hiei's waist and arms.

"What the hell is this?" Hiei growled, trying to free himself. Hijikata was smirking a little. Souji was chuckling. And Yusuke was laughing and Susumu was smirking also.

"Ask your friends to get you out," Kurama said, leaving with Souji.

* * *

><p>The F4 guy were in there game room. Yusuke was playing with the Xbox 360. Susumu was playing some cards with some girls. And Hijikata was reading a book. Hiei was throwing things, breaking glasses against the walls and floor. "Hiei, trying to read. You are making all that damn noise. How can I concentrate?" Hijikata asked, sounding annoyed.<p>

"Hiei, is something bothering you man?" Yusuke asked, playing his game.

"I'll bet it was that redhead that got him all upset," Susumu chimed in, looking at the  
>cards.<p>

"Mind your own business," Hiei snarled, still throwing random things about.

Yusuke got up from his seat, leaving his game paused. "Hiei, are you really gonna let a redheaded, girly looking boy get to you, man?" Yusuke remarked, walking over to Hiei.

"Don't mock me. I'm thinking of a plan to step on those two guys," Hiei said, looking mad.

"Why are you thinking? Just do like we always do," Hijikata said, looking at his book. Hiei smirked at the idea.

"Hijikata, man you are the smart one," Yusuke said.

"Kurama and Souji... You are finished now," Hiei said, laughing a little.

* * *

><p>Kurama was going to his locker and everyone was watching him. "Something is going on," Kurama said to himself. Kurama opened his locker and found a red card that had F4 written on it. "So F4 is out to get me." Kurama looked at the card.<p>

Suddenly everyone was excited and yelling. "He got the red card!" one boy yelled out.

As Souji went to his locker, he found that everyone was staring at him. "What is going on here...? Why is everyone watching me?" Souji asked himself. Souji opened his locker and found a red card inside. Souji grabbed the card and looked at it. "F4." He'd gotten the card too. Everyone was 'high five'ing each other.

When Souji got to his class, everyone was laughing at him. Souji just ignored them. "Hey girly boy, where's your desk?" everyone yelled out. After glancing around a bit, he found that his desk was gone. Souji had his head bowed and was balling up his fists. "What's wrong, couldn't find your seat?" a girl asked him, laughing.

"Why are y'all doing this?" Souji asked, holding his anger.

"You should know why," a girl said. Souji hurried out of the room, hiding his crazy eyes. When Souji was out of the room, he found his desk and saw writing all over it. It was saying he was a ** and a boy trying to be a girl. Souji had to try even harder to hold his anger more.

Suddenly Souji felt a smack against his skin, feeling slimy gunk slide across it. Someone had thrown at egg at him. That being the final straw, Souji quickly and grabbed the person who threw the egg at him by the neck.

"Souji! Don't kill him!" Kurama said, running toward him. Everyone was chasing Kurama, trying to hit him with eggs.

"Kurama!" Souji said, looking up at him. Kurama grabbed Souji's wrist and was running away from the students.

* * *

><p>The F4 guys were watching them on a TV.<p>

"Soon it will be all over for them," Hiei said, smirking.

"I think they need more. This won't break them," Hijikata mused, closing his eyes.

"He-he-he, what will break them, then?" Yusuke asked.

"We'll just have to find that out," Hiei said.

"Kurama will have to apologize to me, for making us annoyed," Hijikata said.

"Susumu, are you in on this bet?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm in. This will be a lot of fun," Susumu said.

"If I win, you have to give me one of your weapons," Yusuke said.

"How about if I win..." Susumu said.

"Okay, I'll do whatever you say for a week," Yusuke chuckled.

"It's a deal," Susumu said.

**I hope you enjoy…If you want more…Just review my story and I will give you more…That want keep me going…Thank u again Ann Jaganshi and Charllote36 ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Written: Jennifer100

Beta: Anna Jaganshi

**Thank you for your reviews…I'm sorry some of you don't like I have this story on the Yu Yu Huskush Fanfiction and it on rate M…Yes, u are right…I am trying to get reviews…People want read this story if this Story was on the crossover…So I hope u guys understand now and sorry it took so long… enjoy the story ^_^**

Souji was on the rooftop, clearly upset. "Why does F4 have to be mean to us? They really want to die... and so wasteful with eggs," Souji said, looking sad.

"I can't ever have this roof to myself because of you two," Hijikata said, coming from behind the bricks. Souji turned in surprise to him. "Someone as weak as you shouldn't be in this mess," Hijikata said, coming toward him.

"Why are you doing this then?" Souji asked, looking at him.

"I have my reasons," Hijikata proclaimed, staring him down. Souji was looking away from him. "You don't look so good. You need to take better care of yourself," Hijikata went on, touching his cheeks and forehead.

"I'm fine," Souji said, blushing at the touch. Hijikata pulled away, heading to the door. "Hijikata…" Souji was still blushing.

"Don't worry, you won't see me again up here," Hijikata said, heading back inside.

* * *

><p>The F4 guys were at a restaurant hanging out. They were all gathered around their table and eating their food. "Man, I always hang out with you guys. It's getting a little old," Yusuke sighed, drinking his sake.<p>

"Then get yourself a girlfriend and stop complaining," Hijikata said, eating his shrimp.

"I will then. So I can stop hanging out with you guys all the time. Hiei, how about you?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn, what about me?" Hiei asked, folding his arms.

"You still haven't found anyone you like yet."

"It's a waste of time, I don't need one," Hiei said.

"That's just like you, Hiei," Susumu said, sipping at his tea. Then Hiei's cell phone started to ring. Hiei got up from his seat to answer it.

"This better be important. Are you doing what I told you to do? Don't make any mistakes," Hiei demanded, hanging up the phone. Hiei went back to the table.

"Let's just eat," Yusuke said, grabbing for the food on the table.

* * *

><p>Souji was in the dojo locker room getting ready. He was fixing his uniform shirt sleeves when three guys came in the locker room and grabbed him. Souji was trying to get out of rough grip.<p>

"Yes, hold him down," Karasu ordered, smirking.

"You! Let me go!" Souji shouted, struggling to get out.

"You are just so beautiful, like Kurama." Karasu was touching his cheek. Souji was looking at him, feeling fear begin to creep up on him.

"You're a monster. Stay away!" Souji demanded.

"What's going on here?" Hijikata proclaimed.

"Come to have some fun with us to Hijikata?" Karasu asked.

"You still look pale," Hijikata commented, looking at Souji.

"What…?"

"Have you been taking medicine?" Hijikata asked.

"A little…"

"You need to take more of it," Hijikata ordered.

"Okay, I will, just get me out of here!" Souji said, trying to free himself.

"What are you still doing here?" Hijikata said, looking at the pursuers with narrowed eyes.

"We were sent by Hiei. I know you want him too," Karasu said, lightly touching Souji's neck.

"Well now I'm telling you to leave, now," Hijikata ordered.

"Hijikata, you are making a big mistake," Karasu said, letting go of Souji and leaving with his group. Hijikata grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Souji.

"You all right?" Hijikata asked, getting to his knee to Souji's level. Souji nodded to him, shaking. Hijikata got up and headed to the door.

"Hijikata, thank you," Souji said. Hijikata just looked back at him before leaving.

* * *

><p>Karasu and his group were telling Hiei they didn't finish the job. " Why didn't you finish the job?" Hiei said, sounding angry.<p>

"That damn Hijikata stopped us," Karasu said.

"Who told you to go that far?" Hiei said.  
>"You said you want him to suffer," Karasu said off handedly.<p>

"I told you just to scare him," Hiei snarled, looking angrier.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again," a guy said, bowing to Hiei.

"Hiei, this is a good way for them to suffer," Karasu said, trying to reason with him.

"Shut up, do you want to get kicked out of school, too? Get out of my sight!" Hiei ordered. Karasu and the others left the room.

Souji was at his job with Kurama talking about what had happened. "Souji, are you all right? They won't get away with this," Kurama said, looking serious.

"It's nothing, it's all right now. Thanks to Hijikata."

"Hijikata helped you out...? I guess he's not a bad person after all, like I thought he was."

Shinpachi was listening in on their conversation, cooking food in the kitchen.

"Yeah, he really nice. Souji said, blushing.

"But Souji, we do have to stop them before everything gets worse."

"But how are we going to do that?" Souji asked, sounding hopeless.

"I will think of a plan," Kurama said, thinking.

* * *

><p>Souji was at home eating a little dinner. He was eating a little rice ball and sharing with Saizo. "How is it Saizo? I know it's not much, but a least we're eating." Souji said, smiling.<p>

"Buki, Buki!"

Kurama was in his room doing his homework on the computer. He lived with his mother and his step brother and his step dad. "I hope Souji's all right." Kurama was reading something about his school on the computer. "Someone pregnant... It's not surprising, women will have a baby at an early age, what's the big deal?" Kurama thought to himself.

Kurama was walking in the school building. Everyone was sending out a text message, letting everyone know Kurama had entered the building. When Kurama was walking in the hallway, everyone was looking and whispering to each other. Kurama just ignored them, heading to his classroom.

When Kurama entered the classroom, a girl was writing on the chalk board. Everyone was looking at him when he entered. Kurama looked around the room and saw someone was writing about him on the board. It said, "Kurama is a ** and he sleeps around with a lot of men," and "he's pregnant too.

* * *

><p>The F4 guys were in a room with nice furniture. "Hiei, they still have not come here and begged for mercy yet," Yusuke pointed out, chuckling.<p>

"Just wait and see. They won't last for long," Hiei replied with a smirk.

"What are you planning this time, Hiei?" Hijikata asked.

"Hn, none of your business. Are you planning to save him again?" Hiei asked.

"What does that mean?" Yusuke and Susumu asked.

"I'm in charge Hiei. Just leave him alone, that's an order," Hijikata said.

"Hn, why do you care now? If you're not going to help me, mind your own business," Hiei said.

"Don't you ever talk to me that way. I'm the one giving orders," Hijikata snapped.

"Hn. You're getting weak, Hijikata. I won't be like you. I will teach them a lesson. Don't you know the rules?" Hiei asked.

* * *

><p>Kurama was erasing what was on the chalk board with his sleeve. "I know there's more," Kurama said.<p>

"There is. What's the use of erasing everything?" a girl said, pulling out her cell phone.

"What can you do about it?" another girl said showing Kurama her cell phone. Kurama looked at the message, walking away from them angrily. The girls followed him to his desk. Kurama took a seat, looking serious. "We don't want you here. Go away, you slut," the girl continued, pouring perfume on his books.

"What a slut you are," the first girl said, laughing. "How can we study when there's a ** that sleeps around the school?" she said.

Kurama was holding his anger in, but he was at the end of his rope. "I've had enough," Kurama said, narrowing his eyes at them.

"We are not scared of you," one girl said, looking a little scared despite her remark. "What are you going to do about it, then?"

"What can you do?" the other girl asked. Kurama got up from his desk and grabbed his books, leaving them and the room behind.

* * *

><p>Kurama entered the room where the F4 boys were at. Hiei just looked at him as he came in.<p>

"Giving up already? I knew you would beg for mercy," Hiei said nastily, smirking at him.

"If you are coming here to apologize, it's too late for that," Hijikata said.

"I'm not here for that. I'm here to give  
>"You giving us a warning, Princess?" Hiei asked sarcastically.<p>

"I don't apologize to low lifes. My friend and I are the victims here," Kurama said,  
>throwing his books at Hiei. Yusuke and Susumu laughed at that.<p>

"How dare you hit me?" Hiei said, getting up, coming toward Kurama. Kurama stared at him  
>coldly, releasing his plants. "I tried to be nice," Hiei warned, pulling out his sword.<p>

"I warned you," Kurama jumped in the air and kicked Hiei in the face. Hiei fell back, hitting the floor. Yusuke and Susumu were laughing and Hijikata was looking surprised. "Did you see me sleep around with a lot of men? I do not like lies. How dare you call me a **?" Kurama asked, looking angry. Hiei was surprised still. "I've never even been kissed before," Kurama said, grabbing his collar. Yusuke and Susumu were still laughing. "I will warn you again. If you  
>keep messing with my friend and I, I will kill you," Kurama warned, leaving the room.<p>

Everyone was watching as Kurama left. Hiei was still in shock.

* * *

><p>The F4 guys was in their game room. Susumu was playing with his cards and Yusuke<br>was playing with the good guitar. Hijikata was sitting on the couch drinking his tea and Hiei was on the couch as well, smirking. "Hiei, why are you smirking like that? It's creeping me out," Yusuke asked.

"I cant believe the all mighty Hiei let someone kick him in the face," Hijikata said, smirking.

"It's been a while since our school been so interesting," Susumu said, looking at the cards.

"Don't you think he reminds you of someone?" Yusuke said.

"You're right, I was thinking the same thing," Susumu agreed.

"Who is it...?" Yusuke said, thinking.

"Yukina!" Yusuke and Susumu yelled out in unison. Hiei just looked at them.

"That redheaded girly-looking boy doesn't act like my sister," Hiei said.

"There's some similarities between them, Hiei," Yusuke countered.

"Nothing similar between them at all. How can you compare him to my sister? Shut up," Hiei snapped, giving them an annoyed look.

"Hiei, why were you smirking like that?" Yusuke asked again.

"None of your business," Hiei said.

"Come on Hiei, tell us," Yusuke pleaded.

"Have you guys caught on yet?" Hiei asked.

"What is it?" Susumu wondered.

"That girly boy. Did you see how he was into me?" Hiei said, smirking.

"What?" Everyone yelled out.

"Hiei, now you're being an idiot," Hijikata said.

"Hn, I know he's into me. Guys always lie and not say how they really feel. He appears to hate me on the surface, but he's actually infatuated with me," Hiei explained confidently.

"He did say he had never been kissed before," Hijikata agreed, smirking.

"Hn, I must kiss him then, to give him his first kiss," Hiei said.

"Hiei, you're crazy. I'm impressed," Yusuke said, laughing.

"Hn, he thinks he can fool me by acting mad," Hiei said, smirking again. Everyone chuckled with Hiei and Susumu was still picking out cards.

**Thank you reading this story…I Need more reviews for the next chapter…^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Written: Jennifer100

Beta: Anna Jaganshi

Disclaimed: I do not own any of Peacemaker Kurogane or Yu Yu Hakusho

**I'm glad my readers are enjoying this so much…I hope u like this one…Okay, here the story.**

Kurama was walking upstairs to the school building. "I need to be careful, coming to school now. I don't know what F4 has up their sleeves," Kurama said to himself, looking around. When Kurama was almost up top of the stairs, there were four guys with black suits waiting for him.

"Are you Kurama Minamino?" one of the guys asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Kurama retorted, narrowing his eyes at them.

"Can you come with us for awhile," another guy said.

"Where are you taking me? I won't come if you don't explain," Kurama said.

"We received orders to take you with us."

"From who?" Kurama asked, now very suspicious.

"You'll know when you come with us," one of the guys replied.

"Sorry, but I pass," Kurama said, about to enter the school building. When Kurama was about to walk in the building the four guys grabbed his arms, stopping him from going in. "Let go of me before I hurt you," Kurama said, giving them a cold stare.

"You are coming with us," they said, putting a cloth over Kurama's mouth with a demon chemical on it, making Kurama pass out. The guys carried Kurama to a car parked in the street and drove off.

* * *

><p>Kurama was feeling relaxed; two girls were massaging his legs and shoulders on a comfy bed. "My body feels so relaxed. Someone's massaging my body," Kurama thought, waking up.<p>

"You're finally awake," a woman said, her hands on his legs.

"He is so beautiful, everything about him," a second woman said, her hands moving against his shoulders.

" Where am I?" Kurama asked, trying to get up.

"Don't move, we're still not finished yet," the first woman said, rubbing on Kurama legs. When the two women were finished with the massage Kurama was brought up, the two women grabbing make up and other things to fix up he and his hair. The women were picking out his clothes, too. Kurama was all dressed up in a green china dress, with his hair up in a ponytail. He looked like a beautiful girl with red lipstick and makeup on.

A butler entered then, taking Kurama to where he was supposed to go. Kurama was looking around at his surroundings, discovering the place to be a mansion. Everything was pretty and expensive looking, and there were a lot of rooms and maids running about. "Everyone is very curious, as this is the first time such a thing has happened. It's the first time our young master has brought someone home with him," the butler said, showing Kurama where to go.

"Can I asked you something?" Kurama asked, keeping up with him.

"Yes," the butler said, walking briskly forward.

"Whose home is this? And why am I dressed this way?" Kurama said, looking at his dress.

"You will see," replied the butler, being very cryptic.

"Why am I here then?"

"I'm not sure about that myself."

"Where are we going?"

"We've already arrived. He's waiting for you," the butler said, pointing to the room.

"Who's waiting?" Kurama asked, going into the room-a living room. When Kurama  
>went into the living room, he went down a flight of stairs. As he reached the bottom, he saw a young man with black, spiky hair looking out the window. Kurama came toward him, wondering who he was. "Who are you?" Kurama asked.<p>

Hiei turned around and looked at him. "You! Why did you bring me here?" Kurama asked, looking surprise.

"Hn, what's so strange for me to bring you here to my place?"

"Your place," Kurama said, looking at him coldly.

Hiei was coming toward him slowly. "Hn, yes."

"Why did you bring me here?" Kurama repeated, getting ready to fight.

"You should know, Kurama," Hiei said, touching Kurama's shoulder, making turn to a mirror hanging on the wall.

"Don't touch me."

"Look. You look very beautiful. If you stay with me, I can give you anything you want, Kurama."

"Anything? What are you up to now?" Kurama said, glaring at him.

"Watch your mouth, girly-boy. If you like me, just say so."  
>"What are you talking about?" Kurama asked, becoming exasperated.<p>

"Don't play dumb. You want me," Hiei said bluntly.

"Hiei! Like I'd ever want you; this is illegal kidnapping!" Kurama said, still looking at him with cold eyes.

"Just tell me the truth, Kurama. Nobody's around. From now on… I'll be willing to accept and recognize you outside of school."

Kurama closed his eyes, smirking a little. "Does this surprise you? Should I repeat myself? Just do as I say. When nobody's around, I can treat you as the almighty Hiei-boyfriend," Hiei said, getting close to his face.

"I don't think so. Forget it. I'm leaving," Kurama snorted, backing away from his face. Kurama was about to leave, but Hiei stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Hn, where are you going?" Hiei asked.

"Move aside before I hurt you."

"Do you know how much I spent on you? One hundred million won."

"Who told you to do that?" Kurama asked, looking serious.

"You look like you're not surprised. If you're with me, you can enjoy more than that every day, Kurama," Hiei said seriously, staring him down.

"Sorry, but no thanks."

"No one rejects me Kurama. There are no second chances." Kurama just looked at him blankly, taking off his earrings and his necklace that had been put on him before entering the room. Kurama tried to pull off his dress, but he stop.

"Where is my uniform? Go get my uniform now."

* * *

><p>Hiei was by himself in the living room, and he was positively livid. Maids came in to fix his tea. Hiei was kicking and throwing things about the room. "Throw it away. What are you doing?" Hiei snarled, looking at the maids and the butler.<p>

"Yes, master," the butler said.

"And fire them all," Hiei demanded.

"What?" the butler asked, surprised by the request

Fire all of them who waited on Kurama today. What's with Kurama's hair? His clothes too, find other people. Find some top notch people."

"All those who came today are the best staff," the butler replied, trying to reason with Hiei.

"Then just find more expensive people!"

"I understand," the butler said, bowing.

One of the maids was pouring the tea for Hiei. "The tea, did you brew it?" Hiei asked.

"I'm sorry master Hiei," the maid said.

"Fire her," Hiei ordered, walking away. The maid drop down on the floor, hurt that her master would fire her so suddenly.

Kurama was looking away out of the mansion. "This place is big. I can't believe he lives here..." he said to himself. "I think I did all right with Hiei back there..."

**-Flashback**

Kurama was leaving Hiei and the room behind. "One more thing before I go," he said, stopping and turning toward Hiei. "I will never like a cold hearted demon like you, who doesn't care about human life. Money and looks are not everything," Kurama said, turning around.

"Hn, don't tell me being friendly and kind is everything. That's where you're wrong Kurama. Friendship and kindness is for the weak!" Hiei snapped, a frosty glare on his face.

-**End of flashback**

Kurama was outside, walking away from the large mansion. "Hiei will regret this. Dressing me like a girl," Kurama grumbled to himself, pausing in his walking. Kurama looked down at his shoes-shoes that Hiei had made him wear. He took them off and threw them over the gate, leaving himself barefoot. "That was not smart of me..." Kurama said, trying to look through the gate to find his shoes, but he heard a dog bark.

A car suddenly pulled up in front of Kurama. Hijikata stepped out of the car and looked at Kurama. "You again," Hijikata said indifferently, folding his arms. He glanced down and saw Kurama's shoe-less feet.

"That's my line," Kurama said, just looking at him with narrowed eyes. Kurama and Hijikata sat down on a nearby bench. "Are you here to see Hiei?" Kurama asked, looking at him.

"I guess... Why are you here, anyway?" Hijikata said, closing his eyes.

"I had no choice but to be here," Kurama said, watching Hijikata closely.

"What will you do about getting home, in this manner?" he asked, gesturing to Kurama's bare feet.

"I'll figure it out," Kurama said.

"You are such a pain. Every time I see you, you're in a dramatic situation," Hijikata said derisively, not looking at Kurama.

Kurama smiled at that. "Can I ask you something?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Hijikata said, opening his eyes.

"Do you think I'm weak and too friendly for a demon?" Kurama asked, looking at him.

"Not at all. You stand up to Hiei. You are not weak," Hijikata said.

"You think so?" Kurama said, smiling at Hijikata. Hijikata reached up with a hand and touched his cheek, smiling a little. Kurama blushed a little at that, smiling also.

"You are really interesting, Kurama," Hijikata said. Suddenly he stood up, going to open the trunk of the car. Kurama followed him. "Here, take them," Hijikata said, acting nonchalant as he tossed a pair of shoes to him. Kurama caught them, looking at Hijikata in surprise. "If you walk like that around here, you'll injure your feet," Hijikata said. Without so much as another word he got in his car and drove off as Kurama watched him leave.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurama was on the rooftop, looking for Hijikata to return his shoes to him. Kurama decided to check the F4 room. When he found no one there, he put the shoes on the floor<br>and was about to leave, but two of the F4 guys came in. Kurama turned around and looked at them.

"Who is this?" Susumu asked.

"Ha-ha, is this Hiei's enemy, the girly looking boy?" Yusuke chuckled.

"Why are you here? Hiei is not here now," Susumu asked.

"What would I come and see him for?" Kurama retorted, about to leave.

Yusuke looked over at the shoes on the floor. "Are those Hijikata's?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, please return them for me," Kurama said, about to go upstairs, but Yusuke stopped him.

"Wait a moment. Come have some tea with us," Yusuke said, smiling.

"Very well then," Kurama said, although he was a tad suspicious.

Sumumu was pouring the tea for them. "Did you really say that to Hiei?" Yusuke asked, chortling. "Wow Kurama, you are really amazing."

"No one has ever stepped up to Hiei that way before," Susumu said, taking a seat.

"Have you guys known each other for a long time?" Kurama asked, sipping his tea.

"Yes, from kindergarten till now," Susumu said.

"Oh, I see."

"Kurama you seem like you want to ask something, go ahead," Yusuke prodded, trying to encourage him.

"Alright. Does Hijikata have someone special?"

"Someone special!" Yusuke and Sumumu both yelled out. Kurama was thinking about Hijikata. "Hijikata was always alone, without his parents. He's always by himself. Some of his family died from being sick, and that's when Hijikata started to be a cold person," Sumumu said.

"Oh, that's why he's like that..." Kurama mused, still thinking about him.

* * *

><p>Souji was at home watching TV and eating a little dinner. "Saizo, how do you like the rice ball? To me it's good," Souji said, eating his own rice ball.<p>

"Buki, buki."

"Wonder how Kurama's doing, I have'nt seen him in two days," Souji said, thinking about Kurama.

Souji was finished eating, and went to go do his homework, thinking about Hijikata helping him. "Hijikata," Souji said, smiling, writing Hijikata's name in his note book.

It was the next day of school. Everyone was outside playing spots. The F4 guy were playing basketball. Hijikata just was watching his friends. Kurama and Souji were playing volley ball. They both were on same team, and throughout the game, Souji kept his gaze trained on Hijikata.

**Okay, if u want the next chapter views my story…I will keep working on it…Thank my reader**


End file.
